FoxFire
by Rogue21493
Summary: What if Magneto and Mystique had another mutant with them in X2? Who is she? What's her power? And why is she with them and how did she get with them? Goes on into X3 and maybe after PyroOC later on
1. Chapter 1

FoxFire  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: What if Magneto and Mystique had another mutant with them in X2? Who is she? What's her power? And why is she with them and how did she get with them? Goes on into X3 and maybe after PyroOC later on

Disclaimer: Only Brandy! But I wish I owned Gambit and Pyro ;)

A/N: I hope you guys like this story! Please review! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

I was standing next to Magneto and Mystique as Magneto stopped the X-jet from falling.

"When will these people learn how to fly?" Magneto asked.

I smirked and chuckled.

Magneto sat the jet down and the X-men got off. I didn't listen as they talked. I had started to follow when they were leaving the younger X-geeks to talk, but ol' maggy had me stay with them

I sat on a log across from 2 of the X-geeks and one was kinda behind me. The two in front of me were trying to make a fire.

"You could help you know." the one with the white stripes said.

The one kinda behind me didn't say anything. But the fire jump started. The one with the white stripes got up and walked away.

"So, what's your name?" the one kinda behind me asked. The one across from me half glared at him.

I looked at him. "FoxFire."

He raised a eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Basically, that I'll kick your ass, if your not careful." I said.

A faint smirk showed on his face. "I would like to see you try."

"No, you wouldn't."

I turned my head to check on Mags and Mystie and saw the red headed one with her hands on the blue guy with a tail. Shit, I needed to know their names!

Not to soon afterward the X-men got out tents for everyone. Magneto had one to himself and I was sharing with Mystique.

I looked up as Mystique walked out of our tent, before I could ask her what the X-geeks names where. I shook my head. I layed down and put my head on my arm and pulled the blanket around me. Not even five minutes later Mystique was back in our tent, a smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I had some fun."

I nodded. "What's their names? I can't keep going and calling them, red head, guy with tail and white stripes, now can I?"

Mystique looked at me. "Well, the white striped hair girl is Rogue. The woman with red hair is Jean. The one with white hair is Storm. And the man without a tail is Wolverine."

"What about the others?"

"Don't know."

I nodded. I yawned. "Night." I mumbled, falling asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up that morning and walked out of the tent and stretched. I saw that Mystique and Magneto were up already. I walked over to them.

"Good morning my dear." Magneto said.

"Morning Eric, Mystique." Yeah, I called Magneto Eric and Magneto. Weird, huh? I watched the X-geeks.

"Bobby, here." Rogue said to the blond headed boy that had been sitting across from me last night. I saw her hand him a bag to put up.

Okay, so I only had 2 more names to learn. As everything was getting put up, I heard the one with a tail get called, Kurt, so I only had one more name to go.

When we were on the jet, heading for...damn I forgot where. But anyway, Rogue asked, "Why don't we get uniforms?"

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby asked.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." Wolverine said.

I snorted. Obisvley I did more for Eric and Mystique then they did for their team. Hehe.

Eric and Mystique were chuckling about something. I looked at them. Then at Rogue who looked at them, well us. The other guy looked at us too.

"We love what you've done with your hair." Eric said.

Rogue started to take one of her gloves off and head toward us, but Bobby grabbed her and pulled her away. "Hey, hey. Come on. Let's go."

The other guy was sitting with one seat in between him and Maggy. He was playing with a lighter. "So, they say you're the bad guy."

"Is that what they say?" Eric asked.

"That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?"

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's gonna protect me from the _real _bad guys," Eric said. He lifted his hand up a bit and had the lighter come to him. "What's your name?"

"John."

"What's your real name, John?"

John stuck out his hand and the fire from the lighter went to his hand. "Pyro."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro." ol' mags said.

"I can only manipulate the fire," John said. He closed his fist around the flame, making it go out. "I can't create it."

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different." Eric stuck his hand out for John to get his lighter. John took it from him.

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks." Storm was saying, showing a 3D map of the dam.

"That's the entrance." Wolverine said.

"Mm-hmm. And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now, this is recent water activity." Storm said.

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean said.

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Kurt.

"No. I have to be able to see where I'm going otherwise I could wind up inside a wall." Kurt said.

"I'll go. I have a hunch he'll want me alive." Wolverine said.

"Wolverine, whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?" Eric asked.

I snickered silently. I would pay to see that. Maybe. Or I'd just kill whoever I had to pay and still watch it.

"I'll take my chances." Wolverine said.

"But I won't." Maggy said, turning and looking at Mystique. A small smirk was on my face. I knew I wasn't going in, Mystique was, but it was still a point for the bad guys.

Mystique transformed into Wolverine and left. We waited and waited. I was bored. I am impatient a lot of the time, but I'm patient at times.

"I'm in." We finally heard Mystique say.

"She's good." Wolverine said.

"You have no idea." Maggy said. I rolled my eyes. That had a double meaning and I didn't want to know what it was, even if I could guess it.

The X-geeks and Maggy got ready to leave. I wanted to go, but Mags told me to stay. I wanted to tell him no, but he whispered that I had to keep a eye on the younger X-men. And he told me when I should leave the jet.

I nodded, accepting my job and watched them leave before the ramp was closed. I sat down in one of the seats, which happened to be John, but with 3 seats in between us. We all were quiet for a while. Rogue and Bobby were sitting next to each other away from, well I would say us but it was me really and watching the ramp and a little screen thingy.

"Why do you work for Magneto?" Bobby asked. I could tell he was curious. I looked at him. Rogue was glaring a little at me. I guess Magneto and Mystie did something to her. John was looking at me to.

"Why shouldn't I?" I retorted.

"He's a bad guy."

I snorted. "Bad guys have all the fun."

"He kills people."

"So? I have to."

I saw shock on his face for a second. Shock was on Rogue's face for a second but not for long. John's stayed the same.

"He does what needs to be done. He doesn't hide from humans, he sticks it in their faces." I finished.

We then were in silence again. That lasted a good ten minutes. John who was playing with his lighter, snapped it closed and stood up. "That's it." He went and hit the button to lower the ramp.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked. I smirked and shook my head. I silently stood and walked to the ramp. I don't think they noticed. They didn't say anything as I walked down the ramp.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit. I'm going in there." I heard John say from where I was already on the ground. I stood there listening.

"John, they told us to stay here." Rogue said.

"You always do as you told?" John asked. I then saw him coming down the ramp. I started to walk away. I could hear the ramp closing behind us.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I looked behind me and saw John walking up to me.

"I'm getting the fuck away from Romeo and Juliet." I said.

John didn't say anything but he followed. "Why are you following me?" I asked, turning and looking at him.

"Your going where I'm going." he said.

I rolled my eyes and kept going. About ten minutes later I felt a shift in the electricity in the air. Then a horrible pain exploded in my head and went through my whole body, making me collapse. I yelled and screamed. I curled up into a little ball, trying not to let my hands throw electricity, but it was useless. The ground around me was getting warmer. I couldn't move my head at all, but I knew it was from John. I don't know how last that horrible pain lasted but when it was over, I sighed in relieve, ignoring the pain I felt in my chest.

"You okay?" I heard John asked, his voice raspy.

I nodded and then winced. It hurt to nod! I groaned and winced again. My throat was so dry and sore. I layed there for a moment, swallowing my saliva trying to get my throat wet. I then pushed myself up to a sitting position. I sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths to clear my head. I then tried to stand, but had to lean against a tree. I glanced over at John and saw him laying there.

'You okay?" I asked, my own voice hoarse.

"Yeah." John said, sitting up. I nodded, thankfully it barely hurt. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes, before going on our way.

I was somewhat ahead of John and had the feeling he was checking out my ass, but I ignored it. I caught a glimpse of Magneto and Mystique and went toward them, not caring if John followed me or not.

Magneto grinned at me. "Very good, my dear."

I smirked and half shrugged. "What can I say? The damn people annoyed me."

I then looked behind me at the helicopter and saw Stryker against the front leg, chains holding him in place. My fist clenched and tightened. I felt the urge to punch him and then have some fun by electrocuting him. Magneto place a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Maybe next time. I held back and followed them up to him.

"Mr.Stryker." Magneto leaned down by him. "Funny, we keep running into each other. Mark my words, it'll never happen again." Magneto raised his hand and the chains tightened around Stryker, making him gasp in pain.

Mystique got on the helicopter to get it started. I watched as Magneto took Stryker and put him against the wall, not to softly and used the chains to hold him there. I smirked. Magneto walked back and headed to our ride out of this joint. I stood there looking at Stryker. I raised my right hand and pointed my index finger at him and a string of red electricity came from the tip of my finger and hit the chain, going all over it and hurting him, making him gasp. I smirked and turned around and headed to the helicopter. He was lucky I didn't get to finish him off.

I got on the helicopter and went and stood behind Mags and Mystique. I saw Mags beckon once. I looked and saw John. I arched a brow. Would he come with us?

After a few minutes John headed toward us. I smirked. Once he was on, I said, "Let's blow this hell hole." Mystique then raised us into the air. I turned and went to where I would sit with John. He was standing, using a hand hold to steady himself.

"You might want to sit down." I said, closing the door behind me. Why was there a door on a helicopter? I guess to show which area was for the pilot. "It's going to be a long ride." I sat down and stretched my feet out in front of me and folded my arms. John stayed standing for a while before sitting down.

We had done our job and would be soon back at our base. Or maybe a new one. I didn't know. And I didn't care right then.

A/N: This is long lol. I hope you guys like it! Please review:D


	2. Playing With Fire

FoxFire

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish, I owned Gambit, Pyro and Rogue! But I don't! I only, own my own characters!

A/N: _**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! **_My computer messed up and I lost everything! I had half of this chapter written and lost it and then I kinda forgot about it and then yeah xD And this chapter is defiantly going a bit differently then it was before but oh well xD

**Playing With Fire**

(FoxFire's pov)

Okay, what's _the_ number one rule when sneaking out?

Don't get caught.

Especially, when your wanted by police, FBI, CIA and other Government groups, not including the X-men.

And when you don't want to piss off your boss.

Yeah, wouldn't want to do that.

I had snuck out for a drink and maybe a one-night stand. I don't go for love. Not since him...

Anyway, I had gotten more then that.

I had gotten my drink (whiskey...God how I've missed the taste of that), played some pool and won some money and had a hot son of-a bitch ready to go at a moments notice.

But wouldn't you know it?

A fuckin' washed up retired cop, in his 30's is there and freakin' knows who I am and starts a fuss.

And that lead to a bar fight. And dammit, I love those, but come on! Can't a girl get one night to just be able, to have a few drinks, and a one-night stand, without all the trouble?

It seems like she cant'.

Before I knew, I had been surrounded by drunk men and a few drunk sluts, whores and hookers.

I kicked some ass, with not only my powers, but fighting. I do know how to fight. But anyway, I managed to get out of there and get away before the cops arrived.

And now I was back at our secret hidden base in the woods at about, three thirty in the damn morning.

I sighed softly.

I could so be getting laid right now...

I turn the corner, to head to my room, when I bumped into a firm chest.

I knew who it was, without looking at the face.

John Allerdyce, aka Pyro.

It's been a good 4 months since he's came with me, Magneto and Mystique. I don't mind him to much, since he doesn't annoy me so much and we actually get alone well. We have some things in common.

John smirked at me. "Well, well, I was fixing to come out to look for you and make sure your not on your back again, but wouldn't you know it? Your home already. Three hours? New record." He snickered, more then sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on Pyro," I said, lazily. I called him John most of the time in private just because and sometimes it annoyed it but I called him Pyro too. "You know, you want to go out for a drink and have a nice one-night stand. You just hate, that I already have, before you."

"Yeah, right."

"Go ahead and admit it. It won't make you less of a man."

"I'm more of a man, then any of your one night stands."

I looked him up and down. From his boots, to his jeans, to his shirt, to his face and to his blondish brown hair. "Hmm, I don't know if I can argue there."

John smirked.

I leaned up real close to his ear and whispered softly, making sure my breath blew gently on his ear, "You know, one of these nights, if you ever get raped by me... Remember this conversation. 'Cause it'll be all your fault."

If there's anything I can do, besides, fighting, holding down my alcohol and being a bitch, I can turn men on, by a few words and kisses and touching if need be. I've had practice.

John whispered back, his breath blowing on my ear, "I'll remember that." he stated softly, before nipping at my ear.

Oh, he wanted to play like that. I slowly, kissed at his neck, bittin', lickin', sucklin' and kissin' of course.

John stood as still as a pole.

I slid my hands up his chest, as I kissed at his neck.

I finally got a reaction, besides his fast beating heart.

John placed one of his hands on the back off my neck, while one arm slipped around my waist. I pulled away from his neck and John's lips were on mine.

He didn't asked for permission as he pushed his tongue inside of mine. Our tongues started to battle. His mouth was hot like fire (no pun) and oddly sweet in a way.

I knew where this was heading. And it was not heading that way. At least tonight.

I pulled back, with a smirk. I kissed John's cheek and pulled away, darting around him, to head to my room, right down the hall.

"Hey! Wait a second!" John yelled.

When I got to my door, I turned around and looked at him, with one of my many smirks. This was my, 'Ha, I'm good in bed and don't you want a piece of it' smirk. Why was it named like that? I've smirked it a lot when getting a one-night stand.

"You know, there are more then one way of playing with fire, John. Watch yourself, before you get burned." I stated, before walking into my room, closing the door behind me.

I leaned against my door for a second and ran my tongue over my lips.

I couldn't help but think one thing.

'_Damn, John's a better kisser then, what I would have thought.'_

I pushed away from my door, taking off my jacket, to get ready for bed.

A/N: Read the first Author's Note on way this chapter took forever to get to you!

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR THE READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I was thinking of having John and FoxFire (who's name you'll find out soon) become friends with benefits, sex buddies or whatever. What do you think?

1) Yeah, have them be friends with benefits, sex buddies, etc.

2) I don't think that would be a good idea.

3) How about not full blown out friends with benefits, sex buddies, etc. but like half. In the sense they do some sexual stuff but not all the way

And do you want it graphic or not? (And my sex scenes might not be as graphic as most unless I had my friend help me who is awesome at sex scenes)

1) Graphic sex scenes!

2) No graphic sex scenes!

3) Not too graphic, but sort of graphic sex scenes

It's up to you, the readers! LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW AND VOTE!


End file.
